Power and Intent
by 6Vor6kas6
Summary: Power, and Intent. Harry understands the two core components of magic, and is able to recreate magic with ease. With these powers in hand, Voldemort will be the least of his problems. PowerfulHarry!


Okay, so, this idea came to me, as I realized how _little_ Ms. J. had focused on the _magic_ part of Harry Potter. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the books, I've reach each of them at least six to seven times, and I literally grew up with them, _but_ the fault I found in them each and every time was that, we saw all the interactions, we saw all the story development, but as I reread Harry Potter after years of not doing so, I felt as if something very large was missing. Then this idea came to me, the idea of Harry being able to understand the components of magic, and how to recreate it. Then the idea expanded from there, and I've got _**plenty**_of things in-store for you guys!

For anyone reading my Naruto stories, I have not abandoned them; I am working on chapters for all three fanfics at the same time, whenever I have time in-between studying for my exams.

I hope you guys like it :)

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the rights to the Harry Potter universe and all its inhabitants.**

* * *

**(31****st**** of July, 1981)**

Godric's Hollow was eerily quiet as a lonely hooded figure crossed the town square, heading for a small house, just off the square. The house was nothing grand, just a modest home for a modest family. The lights were open and activity could be seen inside, even though the glass was stained and it blurred everything out. He reached the door of the house, and without even knocking, he turned the knob on the door, and entered the house.

Conversation in the house stopped abruptly as the people inside heard the door open. Before the hooded figure made another step, he was subject to a wand placed on its temple, courtesy of a black haired male with hazel eyes, which glaring at the figure through round glasses.

"Oh for god's sake James, it's me!" said the figure as he lowered the hood to reveal Sirius Black, his bearded face surrounded by medium sized brown hair, his expression an annoyed one.

"Sirius?!" said James, his expression gone from a glare into a happy, warm smile. He put his arm around the man, and led him to the living room.

Sirius saw a familiar redhead once he entered the living room, cradling a tiny form in her arms as she looked at him with a smile, her deep green eyes shining with warmth. It seemed that they had been playing with the baby, as his toys were scattered around the floor, before he scared them with his sudden entrance.

"Lily!" he said, going over to hug her, careful not to hurt the baby in her arms. "And my favorite godson." He said, looking at the baby. "Harry! How's my little man been?!" he exclaimed, picking him up from Lily's arms as he raised the baby above him, making him wave his arms around as he tried to touch him, laughing with bliss as he did so. Sirius laughed at the baby, before he brought the baby close to him in a tender hug. He kissed his forehead before he gave him back to his mother.

"Did something happen?" James asked, his expression turning serious once more. Their days were spent away from the outside world, and their only source of information was Sirius, and Dumbledore.

"What, can't I come by to celebrate my godson's first birthday?" he said with a laugh "I'm a special person for a special occasion" he finished, laughing when he saw Lily roll her eyes behind James.

"Come on Sirius, I've known you for years, you can't fool me" he said, making Sirius rub the back of his neck, looking embarrassed.

"Oh alright… I came here to-"he started, but was abruptly cut off by Lily stopping him with a swift motion of her hand.

"We can talk over a drink, and we also have birthday cake, it wouldn't do to have you stand there and debrief us, as if you're some kind of messenger." She finished, as if scolding him.

"I wouldn't say no to some birthday cake right now!" he said, rubbing his belly, realizing he was quite hungry.

* * *

They watched Harry and Lily play around the room, Harry laughing blissfully as his mom ran after him. The boy would run to one side of the room on his short legs, his mom in tow. Once he reached the end of his path, he would stop and run back the way he came, and his mom would pretend that she couldn't see him. And then he would laugh. Sirius could swear that his laugh was the sweetest thing that he had ever heard. Once she heard him laughing, his mom would pretend that she found him, and they found their selves repeating the whole process.

James and Sirius watched them from the couch with a smile, before James turned to Sirius, looking at him in the eye.

"Right…I came here, because there was something important that I had to tell you guys, both of you." Upon hearing this, Lily went over to Harry, and put a finger on his mouth, signifying that he should be quiet. Harry, being the smart one year old that he was, sat down amongst his toys, and started to play quietly, letting the grown-ups do their talking. Sirius watched his amazingly smart one year old with a smile on his face, wondering how the one year old could comprehend what his mom had done.

"I'm making Peter the keeper of the Fidelius Charm." He said, holding a hand to stop their questions. "I'm the obvious choice, seeing as I was your best man at the wedding, and pretty much everyone that knows us, knows the strength of our friendship. But in this case, being the obvious choice is what should push me not to be the keeper. They might come for me, they might torture me, but no matter how much they torture me, I won't know how to reveal you guys to them, if I'm not the keeper. And tell me, who is going to suspect Peter being the keeper, instead of me or even Remus?"

"I would actually feel safer if you were the keeper, instead of Peter. I don't really trust Peter, to be completely honest. But I can also see the logic in what you're saying, Sirius." Lily said with a slight frown.

"Even though Peter is one of my best friends, I agree with Lily. "

"I know you don't like it, but I believe that this is the best course of action to keep you guys safe." He said, to which they responded with a nod.

"So this is the last time we'll be seeing you, at least for the time, Sirius?" Lily said, her expression turning to a sad one.

"Don't worry you guys. Soon, all of this will be over, and we'll all be back to our normal lives!" he said with a confident smile.

They heard Harry scream, and they saw him gliding around, a few centimeters above the ground, on his toy broom. The boy was laughing, enjoying the feeling of being in the air, even if it was just a few centimeters.

"Now, I think conversation time is over, it's time for Padfoot to play with Prongs Jr." he continued, looking at Harry. "Hey Harry, look over here!" he raised his voice a little, so Harry would know that he was talking to him.

Said boy turned around, his green eyes filled with curiosity. They widened a little, his mouth shaping an O, once he saw Sirius transform into a huge black dog that jumped to him and started licking him all around. Harry started laughing, and Padfoot expressed his happiness by wagging his tail.

"Pa-foo!" Harry screamed as he hugged the dog.

James and Lily looked at the pair with a smile, realizing that this was probably the last time that they saw Sirius in a long while.

Nobody noticed that Harry's arm had grown a little hairier, the new hair being identical to Padfoot's fur, before it turned back to normal…

* * *

**(31****st**** of October, 1981)**

Godric's Hollow was eerily quiet as a lonely hooded figure crossed the town square, heading for the temporary Potter residence. Through the stained glass, movement could be seen inside, and the voices and happy laughs of the baby confirmed it.

The figure aimed it's wand at the door, and without uttering a word, the door was blasted off its hinges, splinters flying everywhere. Lily Potter screamed, while James shouted at her to go upstairs. He heard running, as James Potter appeared in front of him wand raised, before he stared at him wide eyed. He slowly lowered his hood, revealing his pale face, his red eyes shining.

"James Potter! How long has it been?" he asked, chuckling darkly.

"Voldemort! Did you catch Peter?" James asked nervously, his wand shaking a little in his hand.

"Poor Potters… Thinking that Peter was one of your own was probably the largest mistake you ever made… and the last!" he said aiming his wand at a wide eyed James Potter, before he said the final words James Potter would ever hear "Avada Kedavra!" James Potter didn't even have time to register what was going on, and his dead body flew across the hallway, landing on the wall on the other side.

Voldemort continued in his path, climbing the stairs past the living room, before he heard Lily's voice whimpering from a room, as she tried to calm a crying Harry. He aimed a wand at the door, and the door melted down to nothing but an oozing brown mass, before he looked at the red-head, his eyes slowly moving to the baby in the crib behind her.

"Move away woman." He commanded.

"No!" she screamed. "Please, don't take Harry! Take me, but please, leave Harry alone!" she pleaded, slowly starting to cry in the process. He started laughing darkly as she finished. He aimed his wand at her whimpering form, as she looked helpless, teary eyed at its tip. The tip slowly turned green, and she screamed, but it was too late.

"Avada Kedavra!"

As she lay dead in the ground, Voldemort walked to the crib with a few slow steps. The boy, that had been previously crying, was now looking at him curiously.

"So this is their supposed savior? A sniveling brat?" he laughed, aiming his wand at the boy. "Maybe, if you'd grown, and if you'd trained from a young age, you could stand a chance of hitting me with a spell. But that is not to be, as you'll die here." He finished, as his wand glowed an even brighter green than before, all his hate flowing in it to power his spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" he screamed

**BOOM!**

An explosion tore apart the room, as his spell ricocheted off the boy. The windows were blown apart, and a fire started as the electricity wires came into contact with each other. Harry's cries echoed through the house, his forehead bleeding, as a lightning shaped wound appeared. As Voldemort's form lay on the ground, parts of his body missing, other parts melting, a black looking mist was torn from his body, and flew across the room to enter Harry. Harry screamed as he saw it coming, but was helpless as it entered him.

As the walls of the house creaked under the fire, Harry raised his hands to look at his palms, which were glowing a soft green. His deep green eyes were filled with confusion, but his mouth opened and he mimicked the words that he saw Voldemort utter, unable to produce the words. The glow in his hands intensified, and he was hit dead on by the spell that flew out of them, before his lifeless form fell back.

In the skies above Godric's Hollow, a single light was travelling towards the Potter home, the sound of a motorcycle intensifying as it reached the home.

* * *

In a place far, far away, in a different time, beneath the shade of a tree, four figures sat on four chairs made of light marble. All of them were looking down in a big sink like structure that was also made of marble.

"Did you guys just see what I did?" said the first figure, looking down into the liquid substance in the sink. He had medium sized dark brown hair, a thick, well kept beard of the same color, and hazel eyes.

"He took out the part of Voldemort's soul that had just entered his body. More importantly, he took it out with one of the darkest spells ever created, at his first year of life." Another figure replied, this time a woman with chestnut hair and brown eyes.

"You know far too well that Avada Kedavra doesn't even come close to being the darkest spell ever created. And also, his Avada Kedavra was hardly powerful enough to kill anything larger than a baby. If he had aimed that spell at you, the most damage he could do was to send you unconscious. Still, that doesn't change the fact that he was able to cast a spell as complex as that, at his age." Said a third figure with a frown, his long black hair framing his pale face, his green eyes almost glowing.

The fourth figure watched the trio silently, before she turned her eyes to the liquid.

"I think he's got the gift." She said quietly, making the others look at her. "I think that he's _his_ reincarnation" she continued, making them all stare at her with wide eyes. "There's no other explanation to a one year old doing what he just did, only if, at the very least, he has the same gift as _him._" She finished, letting her blue eyes drift, her mind deep in thought.

"Do you really think so, Rowenna?"

* * *

**(1****st**** of November, 1981)**

It was almost midnight in Privet Drive, a perfectly normal neighborhood with perfectly normal people. This middle class neighborhood with the well kept lawns and the identical houses could boast that nothing weird ever happened in their area, no supernatural occurrences were reported, no one except from its perfectly normal inhabitants passed through here… Well, until now that is.

A grey cat with black markings around the eyes sat on the white fence of Number 4, Privet Drive. Its residents were sleeping, their snores could be heard from across the street. The cat wasn't fazed by that though. Its eyes were frozen on the start of the road, as it waited for something. That something didn't take long to appear. A lonely figure appeared at the start of the road, probably the most peculiar figure that Privet Drive had ever seen.

He was wearing a purple robe, and a darker purple cloak over it that did nothing to cover the atrocious yellow boots he wore, and above the purple cloak, his amazingly long beard reached well past his belt, a bright silver color. He wore glasses with half moon shaped lenses, to help his faded blue eyes see. Albus Dumbledore looked as careless as ever, passing through a neighborhood he thoroughly did not belong to. He approached the grey cat, smiling, his faded blue eyes holding a slight tingle in them. He put his hand in his cloak, and after a bit of searching, he took out a silver lighter. He held it high in the air, pointing towards the closest street lamp. He gave the wheel a spin, but instead of fire coming out, the lamp that he was aiming for switched off. He repeated this process, until all the lamps from the start of the street, until the end of it, were switched off, making him stand in complete darkness. He then put the lighter in his pocket, satisfied, and turned to look at the grey cat in the eyes.

"Professor McGonagall, to what do I owe the pleasure? Did Hagrid tell you that I was coming here?" he said with a smile.

The grey cat nodded, before it jumped down from the fence. As soon as it landed, it transformed, and within seconds, a woman was standing in its place, her gray-black robes touching the ground. Her graying brown hair was tied up in a knot behind her head. A single tear was running down her cheek as she spoke to Dumbledore "Albus, are Lily and James really…?"

"I'm afraid so, Minerva…" he replied, his voice slightly above a whisper. The woman did not reply at that, instead, she looked at her feet, not letting Dumbledore see her eyes, as a hushed cry escaped her lips, before she recomposed herself.

"And the boy? What is going to happen to Harry now?" she asked again, looking at Dumbledore directly in the eyes. "You don't mean to leave him with _them_, right?" she continued, freezing when she saw Dumbledore nod. She exploded at that moment, raising her voice a notch "What are you saying? You can't leave _the_ Harry Potter with these oafs! Harry will be known throughout the wizarding world, he will be a legend, all kids will know of his name! For god's sake, they're already calling him the _boy who lived_! You can't honestly mean that you're leaving him with these _muggles._" She spit the world bitterly.

"Why Minerva, I didn't know you had developed pure-blooded elitist views on muggles." Dumbledore started with a frown, but Minerva cut him off.

"You haven't seen them as I did, though I suspect you know _far_ too well what kind of people they are. I'm a hundred percent sure that if Harry grows up here, he will know _nothing_ of the wizarding world, nothing at all! He will only be informed once his letter arrives, you can count on that." She finished, huffing.

" You mustn't lose your faith in people, Minerva. I'm leaving them a letter, so they can explain the situation to Harry, once he is of age. I am trusting Harry in their hands, they are his only living relatives. Harry will be known throughout the land, that is for sure, but that is exactly the reason why he must live with them, for now. It wouldn't do for a child to hear the he is a hero, that he saved the wizarding world at such a young age. His mind will be filled with arrogance and ambition by the time he comes to Hogwarts. You know as well as I, that arrogance and ambition do not mix well, and I won't have another Tom Riddle in my hands, I assure you." He was practically shaking now, making Minerva's words stop where they were, she wouldn't dare argue with Albus at the situation he was in right now. She nodded silently.

"And where is Harry right now, if I may ask? He isn't with you that's for sure!" she said, though she wouldn't be surprised if Albus put his hand in one of his pockets and pulled the baby out.

"No Minerva, he is not with me. I left him at the care of Madam Pomfrey."

"Madam Pomfrey? What is she doing at Hogwarts? She should be on vacation right now!" she looked at him questioningly.

"I called her in urgently, Minerva. There was something wrong with the boy." He finished, already awaiting the oncoming question.

"What?" she asked, urging him to go on.

"The boy was dead when he was handed to me, by Sirius Black, his godfather." He began observing her stunned face. "No, the boy is not dead, but he _was_. Sirius Black came to me, crying, holding the body of young Harry. Hagrid was the one that took the boy out of his house, but he too realized that the boy was dead. Soon after, Sirius arrived in Godric's Hollow, and he asked that he be the one to bring the boy to me, probably because he wanted to spend his final time with the boy. When he brought him to me, Sirius was shaking, mumbling about killing Peter. Apparently, the young Black had appointed Peter Pettigrew to be the keeper of the Fidelius charm."

"I would have thought Lily and James would appoint Sirius as the keeper. He _was _James's best man, _and _his best friend."

"Indeed, that is what I thought as well, but, Sirius assumed that everyone would think like us, so he picked the least obvious choice from their group of friends. As you can guess, Peter was a traitor, nothing more than Voldemort's Death Eaters, because if he wasn't, we wouldn't be in this situation." Minerva nodded wide eyed at that. It pained her that the boy she knew and loved during his time in Hogwarts, Peter Pettigrew, was a traitor, but in war times, there were few anyone could trust. And to be honest, Pettigrew had always been…peculiar. "I stopped Sirius from going after him and doing something rash and stupid. While the boy lay in one of the infirmary's beds, however, he awoke." Dumbledore continued, and at this Minerva's eyes widened even more than they were.

"Yes Minerva, the boy woke up, as if he was sleeping. He was not sleeping though, and you and both me, Sirius, and Hagrid can confirm that. I don't know how he came back to us from the land of the dead, but I do have a suspicion, but it needs further investigation. Either way the boy is now safe from death's clutches, as Madam Pomfrey put it. Sirius was overjoyed, putting it lightly, and he actually asked to take the boy in, to which I refused." Minerva looked ready to object at that.

"I explained why he couldn't take the boy in, and like you, he also agreed with my reasoning. _But_, I allowed him to visit the boy every once in a while, so he can keep the boy company, and so Harry is not completely cut off from the wizarding world, at least." He finished, his mouth dry from talking, as Minerva nodded with a smile.

"Good, this seems to be the best possible arrangement."

"Indeed. Well now, I do believe Sirius is approaching with our dear Harry."

As if on cue, the sky above them was filled with the roars of a motorcycle, a single light in the sky travelling towards them. As it got closer, Minerva could recognize the shape of a motorcycle, and as it got even closer, she saw Sirius Black driving it, a red helmet protecting his head. As the motorcycle got lower, he hit the brakes, until he came to a complete stop right in front of the house. She noted that he was driving the motorcycle with one hand, and she was prepared to scold him for that, until she saw the small bundle of blankets that he was holding protectively.

"Sirius!" she said, as he approached them. "I'm sorry for your loss…" she knew that he considered the two Potters to be his family. He nodded at her, his expression a sad one.

"Thank you, professor. Headmaster, I've brought you Harry." He said, turning to Dumbledore.

He handed the boy to Dumbledore, and she came closer to have a look at the wizarding world's savior. The boy was a tiny form, indeed, his already messy hair and pale skin making him an image of his father, but the deep green eyes were solely Lily's. He was their legacy, after all. The boy looked around with a slight confusion, from Dumbledore, to her, to Sirius, and back again.

"A small boy like him should have already fallen asleep by now." She noticed.

"Ever since he…_came back_, he hasn't closed his eyes for a single moment… Not even Madam Pomfrey is sure how coming back would affect him… Let's just hope it's temporary." Sirius looked at Harry with a worried expression.

"Well then, I do believe it's high time we left the boy with his new family." Dumbledore said, taking out his wand, while he searched through one of the pockets in his robe for something. That something proved to be a letter, to explain the situation to the Dursleys, once they awoke. With a wave of his wand, he conjured up a basket and he placed the boy inside, making sure that the blankets covered all his body. He then placed the basket on the doorstep of the Dursleys's home. Sirius looked at him weirdly.

"You don't really intend to leave a one year old boy, and not just any one year old boy, you intend to leave _Harry_ in the doorstep, for them, or _anyone_ to find? Have you gone mental, old man?" Minerva looked shocked at the blatant disrespect, but Dumbledore just smiled warmly.

He waved his arm at the door, and it unlocked with a slight sound. They all walked inside quietly, and Dumbledore set the basket on the kitchen table. Minerva hoped the fat oaf didn't mistake it for food and eat the boy. Dumbledore looked at the boy one last time, before he walked to the door, and exited the house.

Minerva moved closer to the boy, caressing his cheek, before she followed Dumbledore. Sirius stood above the boy for sometime, before he took him out of his basket. He hugged the boy tightly, a slight tear escaping his eye, and then he pressed his lips on the boy's forehead, staying there for some time. Afterwards, he tucked the boy in his blankets, and escaped the room with them. The door close behind them without a sound, and shortly, the three were gone from the neighbourhood leaving little Harry to be the only non-normal thing there.

* * *

I hope you guys liked my prologue, review if you did :) Or, if you didn't review and tell me what you didn't like /begsforreviews

Stay tuned!

~6Vor6kas6


End file.
